Soul Agency
by Moody Poison
Summary: UA. Londres, 1860. Dans une ville en perpétuelle évolution, secouée par une révolution industrielle détonante et les progrès de la machine à vapeur, d'anciennes légendes prennent vie. Ichigo, fils de médecin aisé, et Renji Abarai, sont victimes de phénomènes étranges et se retrouvent à lutter contre les forces paranormales; la Soul Agency, pour vous servir !
1. Soul Drainers

**Soul Drainers**

* * *

_Sombre est la nuit, blanc est le mal._

_Elle court, elle court, encore et encore, à en perdre haleine. Elle se faufile dans les ruelles les plus étroites, traverse les grandes rues, hurle encore et encore, appelle au secours. Mais personne ne vient, personne ne l'entend. Le son de sa voix se répercute contre des murs invisibles, les sons de sa course et ses appels se répercutent dans ses oreilles comme un écho constant, et seul le silence l'entoure. Le silence le plus total et angoissant. Pourtant, elle le sent. Elle l'a vu. Ce sourire carnassier, ces vêtements immaculés. L'éclat d'une lame courbe. L'odeur du sang. L'odeur de la mort. La panique s'est emparée d'elle dans la seconde et ses jambes s'activèrent pour sa survie. _

_Elle court. _

_Elle trébuche. _

_Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent encore, vains et douloureux. Elle veut se relever, mais elle est aussitôt plaquée au sol. On lui empoigne les cheveux et sa tête bascule en arrière, si brusquement, qu'elle aurait pu se rompre le cou. Hélas, non. Elle voit la lame courbe passer sous ses yeux, descendre, frôler sa gorge. Ses prunelles s'écarquillent d'horreur. Plus aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Plus que la douleur, et l'affreux gargouillis qui emplit sa gorge. Le goût du sang sur sa langue. La vue du sang sur le pavé. Et des sangsues, qui grouillent, partout. _

**oOo**

_Londres, Septembre 1860._

Renji soupira, rajusta le col de sa chemise de coton rêche et souleva la caisse en grognant sous l'effort. Être porteur de caisse pour le port… Il avait connu mieux, comme petit boulot. Il s'imaginait déjà le supplice que lui feraient subir ses muscles endoloris le soir, les cloques sur ses larges mains pourtant calleuses et le peu de pièces qui traînerait au fond de ses poches. Un boulot ingrat et mal payé, somme toute. Néanmoins, il avait appris au fil des années à vivre avec ce qu'il pouvait, à saisir chacune des opportunités qui s'offraient à lui, que ce fût le dangereux métier de ramoneur au simple livreur de journaux, cirer les chaussures de ces infects snobinards de parvenus, assister le vieux laitier dans sa tournée; tout – n'importe quoi même ! – pour échapper à la faim et aux vicissitudes de la rue. Combien de nuits pluvieuses avait-il passées sur le pavé glacial depuis son enfance ? Combien de gamins avait-il vus mourir ou se faire attraper pour un vulgaire vol à l'étalage ? Beaucoup trop. Il s'estimait chanceux – pas autant qu'une jeune femme de sa connaissance, mais chanceux tout de même.

Il s'avança sur le quai, déposa la lourde caisse avec le reste du chargement et fit volte-face pour aller chercher la suivante, non sans auparavant rajuster ses bretelles déplacées par l'effort – parce que vraiment, il ne manquerait plus que son pantalon usé lui tombât des fesses – et réitéra son aller-retour, depuis le haut des _docks_ jusqu'au quai, devant le bateau qui prendrait le chargement.

Parfois, il songeait qu'il pourrait s'engager comme marin. Si les _dockers_ étaient nombreux et offraient toujours du travail en temps de crise, il ne supporterait pas de passer sa vie à transporter des marchandises sur les bords de la Tamise. Mais partir à bord d'un navire, descendre la Tamise pour ensuite s'aventurer au large… La perspective lui plaisait et si un jour on lui faisait une proposition intéressante, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se décider. Peut-être même partir en Amérique ? Il gardait ce genre de projet dans un coin de sa tête, pour plus tard.

Une fois sa journée terminée, il se présenta à la sortie des quais, se laissa fouiller comme le voulait le protocole s'assurant que personne n'avait volé de marchandise, puis s'enfonça dans les rues de Londres.

La nuit tomba, accompagnée d'une bruine glaciale. Tous s'empressaient de rentrer chez eux, tête basse, pour retrouver le confort d'un poêle, ou ne serait-ce qu'un toit pour se tenir au sec. Renji se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris sa veste, toute éculée fût-elle. Les fines gouttes imbibaient peu à peu le tissu crasseux de ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner de manière désagréable. Il aurait pu se réfugier dans le pub le plus proche pour s'assommer comme les autres le faisaient, sentir la chaleur d'un bon scotch se répandre dans ses veines et savourer l'ambiance joviale et agressive. Mais il était d'humeur plutôt solitaire, ce soir-là, et le tumulte des beuveries n'avait pas grand attrait. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas dépenser tout cet argent si difficilement gagné pour quelques verres et des amis pour une soirée. Renji avait appris à être économe, avec le temps, trop torturé par la faim et le froid dans son enfance pour s'abaisser à l'alcoolisme dérisoire.

Il se rendit donc directement chez lui, une de ces petites maisons en briques, qu'il partageait avec son colocataire. Ce dernier, Shûhei Hisagi, en avait hérité d'un oncle, et permettait à Renji d'occuper les lieux contre un pourcentage de chacun de ses salaires. Un marché plus que convenable, quand on connaissait les prix des loyers. Enfin, cela restait tout de même modeste, le quartier n'était pas des mieux fréquentés et la bâtisse, dans un état passable. Renji poussa la lourde porte grinçante et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le parquet grinçant annonçant son arrivée, son colocataire ne se donna même pas la peine de lever la tête de son journal pour le saluer d'un « bonsoir » morne.

— Salut.

Renji se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de son ami et saisit une cigarette de chez Phillip Morris sur la table, avant de l'allumer à l'aide de la bougie qui traînait sur le coin de la table. Ils avaient encore oublié de racheter de l'huile pour la lampe, songea-t-il alors, inspirant une longue bouffée de tabac.

Les cigarettes étaient son petit luxe du soir. Peu friand de tabac à chiquer et de pipes, trop modeste pour s'offrir des cigares, Renji avant la chance qu'Hisagi travaillât directement chez Mr. Phillip Morris, dont le commerce londonien avait gagné en ampleur depuis l'ouverture de sa première boutique, il y avait treize ans de cela. Fumant le précieux rouleau de tabac, l'homme aux cheveux rouges savourait le silence et la tranquillité de la pièce. Rien ne changeait à son petit rituel, il ne se laissait pas perturber par les piaillements des affreux gosses des voisins, pas plus que les fausses notes d'un piano désaccordé dans la rue d'en face. Les rumeurs de la rue et du voisinage, rendues ténues par les parois de briques, n'étaient qu'un bruit de fond qui faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien. Un silence complet aurait été désagréable et inquiétant, en rien reposant.

Une fois sa cigarette terminée, Renji se leva à nouveau et retira sa chemise trempée. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier grinçant, tourna à droite pour trouver sa chambre, y retira ses bottes boueuses et enfila une chemise propre. Quand il redescendit, Shûhei posait deux assiettes creuses sur la table ainsi que des cuillères tandis que Renji attrapait la cocotte en fonte qui reposait sur le fourneau. Au menu ce soir : soupe et pain.

En prenant place, Renji jeta un rapide coup d'œil au journal replié. Le gros titre lui arracha un soupir.

— Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, aux _docks_.

Face à lui, Shûhei haussa un sourcil interrogateur, avant de comprendre.

— Ah, ce meurtre…

Renji approuva du chef, alors que son colocataire poursuivait :

— Moi aussi, j'y ai eu le droit toute la journée à la boutique. En même temps, égorgée puis livrée en pâture à des sangsues… Assez étrange, tout de même.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges lorgna sa soupe avec bien moins d'appétit qu'auparavant. Mauvaise discussion à engager, songea-t-il, bien qu'il fût déjà trop tard. Shûhei, lui, avalait son plat avec entrain, attendant la réaction de son interlocuteur.

— C'est clair. Je ne vois pas qui s'emmerderait à lâcher des sangsues pour ensuite les ramasser toutes, et en laisser deux ou trois sur la scène de crime.

— Hm. Y'a des tarés partout, faut croire. Un vieux médecin dément, peut-être ?

Renji haussa les épaules :

— Qui sait ?

**oOo**

— Des sangsues ?

Ichigo releva les yeux de ses plans de machine à vapeur pour observer quelques instants ses deux petites sœurs qui, autour de la table, expérimentaient leur apprentissage de la lecture sur le journal du jour. Il soupira, songeant que les affaires de meurtre ne feraient que les terroriser, avant de songer qu'elles avaient lu des histoires peut-être bien pire que ça, sans parler du travail de leur père, qui ne se gênait pas pour décrire une amputation d'un membre gangreneux.

Les deux fillettes se concentrèrent davantage, faisant parfois des erreurs, mais s'entêtant à décrypter l'article dans sa totalité. Yuzu n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer ses maniques utilisées peu auparavant pour sortir le rôti fumant du four.

— La police associe les faits avec les fréquentes disparitions depuis près d'un mois, lut lentement Karin, alors qu'Ichigo percevait dans la cour les crissements des graviers sous les roues d'un fiacre et le hennissement d'un cheval.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, ouvrit le battant de la lourde porte de chêne. Dehors, seuls les lampadaires perçaient l'obscurité bruineuse, leurs lueurs orangées pareilles à de petites sphères dans la nuit. Il distinguait à peine la silhouette qui approchait, mais ne s'avança pas moins pour l'accueillir. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait du chauffeur de père et domestique de la maison qui, fouet toujours en main, s'apprêtait à déharnacher les chevaux et les conduire à l'écurie.

— Bonsoir, Lloyd, s'annonça poliment Ichigo, patientant pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Le vieux domestique releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

— Bonsoir, jeune maître. Vous portez-vous bien ?

— À merveille, répondit Ichigo, sans grande conviction. Père n'est pas avec vous ?

— Quand je suis allé le chercher à son cabinet, le docteur Isshin m'a renvoyé, en disant qu'il passerait la nuit auprès d'une patiente mal en point. Il m'a fait dire qu'il ne rentrera probablement pas avant demain après-midi.

Ichigo soupira vaguement, avant de donner congé à Lloyd. Il lui expliqua brièvement qu'une fois les chevaux soignés, il pourrait prendre du repos, vu que Yuzu s'était déjà occupée du souper. Le vieux domestique repartit aussitôt, tirant par la bride les chevaux alezan qui piaffaient d'impatience.

La soirée promettait d'être calme.

**oOo**

Son père n'étant toujours pas rentré le lendemain après-midi, Ichigo accompagna ses deux petites sœurs au marché. Hors de question de les laisser arpenter seules les rues de la ville par les temps qui couraient et Yuzu tenait absolument à remplir le cellier et passer à la mercerie. Le rouquin avait donc capitulé, s'était rapidement vêtu d'une chemise de coton propre et d'un pantalon de toile, avait enfilé veston, foulard et chapeau, avant de s'aventurer dans les rues de Londres.

Les emplettes faites, ils entreprirent de traverser la ville en sens inverse, esquivant calèches et passants en tout genre. Ichigo ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les bras chargé de paquets dans un équilibre assez précaire, à essayer de garder un œil sur ses deux sœurs qui gambadaient devant. Heureusement, ils croisèrent Lloyd qui, juché sur le banc avant de la calèche, s'arrêta devant eux en les hélant.

— Vous m'avez l'air fort chargé, jeune maître. Puis-je prendre quelques paquets ?

— Avec plaisir ! rétorqua aussitôt Ichigo, trop heureux de se débarrasser de cette tâche. Yuzu flatta gentiment l'un des chevaux, tandis que Karin et Lloyd aidèrent le rouquin à ranger les paquets à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

— Vous avez eu de la chance que je passe par là, poursuivit le domestique, j'allais justement chercher votre père.

Ni une, ni deux, Yuzu se précipita vers son frère en lui faisant des yeux de merlan frit.

— Dis, dis, Ichi', on peut accompagner Lloyd au cabinet ?

Ichigo songea que cela ferait très probablement plaisir à leur père de passer un peu de temps avec les jumelles, et il faisait entièrement confiance à Lloyd. De plus, elles risquaient bien moins un quelconque accident ou vandalisme une fois à l'abri dans le fiacre. Il approuva donc, aidant les petites à grimper, donnant quelques instructions supplémentaires au domestique.

— Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Karin.

— J'aimerais passer à la librairie d'abord, sourit-il, tandis que Yuzu esquissait une moue boudeuse.

Il laissa Lloyd refermer la porte du fiacre puis monter sur le bac à l'avant. Ichigo répondit avec entrain aux signes que lui faisaient ses sœurs depuis la fenêtre et une fois qu'ils furent partis, il se mit en route pour la librairie du coin. Une fois son bonheur acquis, Ichigo eut la surprise de constater que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il soupira face à son manque de perception du temps et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en reprenant d'un pas traînant la direction de sa demeure.

En dépit de l'heure tardive, les rues étaient encore bien animées : des éclats de voix émanaient des pubs blindés d'ouvriers et de _dockers_ qui venaient de finir leur journée, s'enivrant jusqu'à plus soif. Dans des rues plus sombres, les prostituées vendaient leurs services, susurrant quelques douces paroles à tous leurs clients potentiels, jetant des œillades enjôleuses aux passants. Quelques vendeurs encore fermaient leurs boutiques ou remballaient leurs étals avant de rentrer chez eux. Ichigo observait cette animation avec la curiosité de l'observateur, sans pour autant s'attarder sur les détails. Il voulait se dépêcher de rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter outre mesure sa famille.

— Ichigo !

L'interpellé se retourna, sourcils froncés. Il avait tout de suite reconnu la voix de Keigo, ami de longue date, ayant la sale habitude de foncer tête baissée dans les situations périlleuses et à s'attirer des ennuis à l'échelle de Big Ben – Ichigo se souvenait encore du cinéma que lui avait fait son ami pour aller voir la mise en place de la seconde cloche, deux ans auparavant.

Malgré lui, le rouquin eut un mouvement de recul. Quelques pas derrière Keigo se tenait Mizuiro, qui cachait bien son jeu sous ses airs plus calmes : il était généralement celui qui lançait les idées tordues comme assister à un combat de coq ou autres paris stupides qui enchantaient Keigo et les menaient systématiquement à leur perte – ou presque.

— Salut, maugréa Ichigo, dans l'expectative.

Le ton bourru du rouquin ne parvint pas à refroidir les ardeurs de ses deux amis. Mizuiro lui offrit un sourire charmeur tandis que Keigo le saisissait par le coude, l'entraînant sans se soucier de ses protestations.

— Tu tombes bien, fit Mizuiro non sans jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur à une femme beaucoup plus âgée que lui qui rentrait chez elle. Nous allions justement parier sur des chiens.

— Encore des combats de chiens ? soupira Ichigo, qui avait abandonné toute idée d'échapper aux festivités.

Keigo hocha de la tête avec ferveur, puis souffla sur le ton de la confidence :

— Un informateur m'a confié que Titan avait un problème à la patte postérieure depuis son dernier combat, suite à une vilaine morsure d'un doberman. Il a beau être à moitié loup, selon la rumeur, il ne fera pas le poids face à Adonis.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, se gardant bien de rappeler à son interlocuteur le nombre de fois où il avait tenu ce genre de propos pour finalement se faire rouler dans la farine. Docile, il les suivit en écoutant leur bavardage incessant; il devait avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un peu de temps avec des deux imbéciles insouciants au possible, et avisa que cela ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal. Puis, son père se réjouirait d'apprendre qu'il était sorti, un peu, plutôt que de rester le nez plongé dans ses bouquins ou s'occuper constamment de Karin et Yuzu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment d'aspect plutôt normal, un pub assez calme sans paraître suspect, puis, ayant donné un mot de passe au patron, avaient emprunté les escaliers sous la trappe du fond de la salle. Les clameurs assourdissantes étourdirent Ichigo, les effluves de sueur et d'alcool, si rances après une journée de labeur, assaillirent ses narines. Il ne rechigna pas à descendre pour autant et s'engouffra dans cette fosse emplie de sauvages, se faufilant avec adresse parmi les joueurs. Pendant que Mizuiro et Keigo s'éloignaient pour faire leurs paris, Ichigo se rapprocha de la petite arène improvisée où deux hommes s'escrimaient à séparer deux chiens; les bêtes avaient des crocs sanguinolents sous leurs babines retroussées, leurs aboiements et grondements agressifs couvraient les hurlements des hommes regroupés autour d'eux, avides de violence et d'hémoglobine. Il n'était pas particulièrement en faveur de ce genre de divertissements, ces pauvres créatures ne méritaient pas une telle existence. Sans y prêter beaucoup d'intérêt, Ichigo commença à faire marche arrière, espérant s'installer à une table dans un recoin de la salle pour boire un verre et attendre ses amis. Dans un mouvement de foule, il se heurta à un homme de stature imposante, aux cheveux rouges et aux tatouages intimidants. Le rouquin ne flancha pas pour autant, il marmonna quelques excuses avant de reprendre son chemin.

— C'est ça, casse-toi, connard, grogna-t-on dans son dos, tandis que l'homme le bousculait à nouveau pour le dégager un peu plus loin.

— T'as un problème ? siffla Ichigo, agacé d'être importuné par l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

— Ta tête ne me revient décidément pas, fils de bourge de mes deux, rétorqua aussitôt Renji, en poussant à nouveau le rouquin.

Le nez d'Ichigo se plissa de dégoût face aux relents d'alcool qu'émanaient de l'air exhalé par son vis-à-vis. Ces mecs-là, ils avaient beau être baraqués, ils ne valaient pas deux pennies au combat, trop ivres pour tenir sur leurs pieds. Lloyd, grand voyageur dans sa jeunesse, l'avait initié aux arts martiaux venus des Indes Orientales et Ichigo comptait bien se défendre comme il se devait. Mais la foule ondoyante et le vacarme des beuveries, les hurlements enthousiastes ou excédés, les aboiements et les couinements des bêtes enragées rendaient l'atmosphère irrespirable. Et s'ils en venaient aux mains ici, ils finiraient à coup sûr par déclencher une bataille générale, ce qui finissait rarement bien. Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux amis tout absorbé par le combat de chiens, puis reporta son attention au gaillard tatoué, avant de déclarer d'un ton froid, assourdi par la détermination qui s'encrait en lui :

— Allons régler ça dehors, veux-tu ?

L'arrogance qui transparaissait de sa posture ne dut pas plaire à son adversaire, car il le vit se tendre sensiblement. Mais au lieu de réagir au quart de tour comme l'aurait d'abord pensé Ichigo, il lui offrit un sourire carnassier et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'enceinte de l'établissement, Ichigo prit le temps de s'emplir les poumons de l'air nocturne, en espérant que cela pût calmer le tumulte de ses pensées et la tension de ses muscles. Il avait besoin d'avoir la tête claire pour faire face à un adversaire aussi grand et baraqué. Ce dernier désigna sa propre poitrine de son pouce, déclarant d'une voix empreinte d'agressivité :

— Renji Abarai.

— Ichigo Kurosaki.

Les présentations faites, ils se toisèrent quelques secondes encore… Puis Renji lança l'offensive, son poing massif fonçant sur Ichigo avec une vitesse et une adresse que le rouquin n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Il l'esquiva de justesse, le regard surpris, avant de bondir en arrière pour éviter un second assaut. Peut-être n'était-il pas si ivre, finalement ? Ou bien était-il particulièrement résistant à l'alcool ? Peut-être même que ses capacités étaient plus impressionnantes encore lorsqu'il n'avait rien bu ? Cette pensée donna la chair de poule à Ichigo, mais il se reprit bien vite, esquivant à nouveau d'un pas sur le côté son adversaire, lui saisissant le poignet au passage, accompagnant son mouvement pour mieux le déséquilibrer et lui asséna un coup du tranchant de la main à la base de la nuque. Renji chancela, mais ne s'effondra pas.

_Coriace,_ songea Ichigo, quoique moins surpris qu'auparavant. Son esprit était tout attentif au combat, aux mouvements de ses pieds, à la fluidité de ses mouvements. Renji était peut-être une force de la nature, mais son style manquait de coordination. Le fils d'Isshin devina bien vite qu'il avait appris à se défendre dans les tavernes et dans la rue, qu'il avait tout assimilé par l'expérience. Alors, il faudrait rivaliser avec la technique pour en venir à bout. Il s'esquiva encore et encore, cherchant l'instant où son vis-à-vis commencerait à fatiguer, pauserait pour retrouver son souffle ou commettrait l'erreur adéquate. Il frappait par moments, mains grandes ouvertes, muscles bandés, sans parvenir à faire faiblir son adversaire, qui récoltait de beaux hématomes tout en restant de marbre. Agacé et l'impatience commençant à le submerger, ce fut finalement Ichigo qui commit l'erreur de baisser momentanément sa garde pour porter un coup trop audacieux, et le large poing de Renji le cueillit dans les côtes avec une puissance à lui couper le souffle. Le rouquin recula, son regard d'ambre rivé dans les prunelles rougeoyantes de Renji qui, certainement par honneur, avait la bonté de lui laisser quelques secondes pour encaisser plutôt que le rouer de coups.

Le rouquin se redressa, leva à nouveaux les bras pour former sa garde, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait de ses côtes à chaque respiration. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front, étudia l'attitude de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, son souffle court, son air concentré. Ils s'évaluaient l'un l'autre, tous deux arrivant à la même conclusion : si Ichigo avait encaissé un mauvais coup, la succession de frappes qu'avait subie Renji ne le laissait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire déterminé et sauvage, celui-là même provoqué par l'ivresse du combat, de la violence déchaînée, de la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, partageant ses principes.

Ils se préparaient à un nouvel assaut quand un ricanement sinistre se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'endroit d'où venait le son, alertes, sans rien voir d'abord... et ne purent qu'apercevoir brièvement une silhouette blanche et vaporeuse, un regard améthyste à l'hypnotisme terrifiant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Ichigo revint lentement à lui, la tête lourde. Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit sa vision encore floue ne lui donnait aucune indication sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'odeur de vase lui donna la nausée, son estomac semblait se révulser. Il se sentait comme drogué, perdu et hagard, avec une seule envie : que la douleur cesse.

— Enfin réveillé ?

La voix lui parut d'abord distordue, pour gagner en netteté en même temps que la perception de ses autres sens. Ichigo réalisa alors que la personne qui lui parlait n'était autre que Renji, et qu'ils étaient ligotés face à face dans un endroit sombre et humide qui lui était inconnu. La corde de chanvre lui sciait les poignets, les maintenant fermement contre de la tuyauterie de plomb, glaciale contre sa peau. _Arrivée d'eau _? s'interrogea-t-il en son for intérieur, tandis qu'il prenait soin d'analyser les divers éléments de son environnement. Il se décida finalement à interroger son compagnon de mésaventure.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Renji haussa ses larges épaules avant de répondre :

— Pas la moindre idée. En reprenant conscience, j'ai cru que tu étais la cause de mon tourment, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tu te trouvais exactement dans la même condition que moi.

— Futé, le gaillard, ironisa Ichigo, agacé.

— Je t'emmerde, sale bourgeois, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux rouges du tac-au-tac.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes, chacun évaluant la situation. Ichigo tira sur ses liens sans grand résultat. La tournure que prenaient les événements ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir que Renji-le-futé proposât une meilleure solution. Hélas, il fut coupé dans son élan de manière plutôt sinistre.

— _Que vos âmes doivent être goûteuses… _

Une voix, un souffle caverneux et lugubre, un sifflement si grinçant que chaque son se répercutait pernicieusement contre les parois de la pièce, crissait sur le plomb des tuyaux, au point de donner envie à Ichigo de s'arracher ongles et dents. Il frémit de dégoût à cette simple pensée, un fourmillement désagréable vibrant dans ses os, un malaise révulsant s'emparant de chaque cellule de son corps. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de percevoir son ravisseur, sans parvenir à le distinguer. Son regard tomba seulement sur Renji, ses traits tirés et grimaçants, et il devina que ce dernier devait sensiblement éprouver la même urgence que lui; faire taire cette chose à jamais, donner n'importe quoi pour ne plus l'entendre.

Ses prières ne furent guère entendues.

Un ricanement discordant déchira le silence, imprégnant les briques de leur son vicieux, corrompant chaque parcelle de l'atmosphère. Horripilant à l'extrême. Dans un réflexe vain, Renji et Ichigo s'agitèrent, comme des proies paniquées, mus par leur instinct. Ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces sur leurs liens, entamant leurs chairs déjà meurtries. Sous la force impressionnante de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, les tuyaux auxquels ils étaient attachés s'ébranlèrent… mais tinrent bon.

— _Oui, débattez-vous, mes agneaux. Vous n'en serez que plus délicieux._

La voix sifflante et profonde avait repris, avant de se gausser à nouveau de ses proies. Un souffle glacial et purulent frôla la nuque d'Ichigo, une horreur qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. La terreur s'empara de lui, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, l'emportant dans une spirale de panique et d'adrénaline incontrôlable. C'était comme si la lame de la faucheuse même venait de l'effleurer avant son mortel baiser.

— _Bien trop délectables pour que je vous laisse à de stupides sangsues._

— Espèce d'ordure ! s'emporta Renji d'une voix tonitruante, s'agitant davantage pour se défaire de ses liens.

Ichigo sentit sa conscience lui revenir un peu, reprendre le pas sur la terreur tétanisante, ses muscles figés semblèrent reprendre vie, galvanisés par son pouls effréné. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose dans la foulée, une chose que Renji s'empressa de formuler à voix haute, éructant toute sa haine :

— C'était toi, ces meurtres et ses disparitions, hein ?

La créature se posta devant eux, visiblement ennuyée.

— _Moi, ou un autre Hollow… qu'en sais-je ?_

Ichigo échangea un regard éberlué avec Renji. Des Hollows ? Ces âmes errantes que la souffrance transformait en monstres ? Ces choses que contaient les légendes, ces dévoreurs d'âmes humaines ? Face au désarroi de ses proies, le Hollow reprit, de son ton crissant :

— _Et bien, vous pensiez que ce n'était que des légendes ? De vulgaires contes pour enfants ? Vous ne pensiez pas que nous rôdions, là, dans les souterrains de la ville, attendant notre heure, notre libération ? Ne pensiez-vous pas que notre appétit pour les âmes goûteuses ne nous avait pas maintenus éveillés ?_

— Votre libération ? s'étonna Renji.

Ichigo devina qu'il cherchait autant à gagner du temps qu'à satisfaire sa curiosité.

— _À quoi bon cela vous servirait-il de savoir qui nous a ouvert la porte sur Londres… _

Les prunelles améthyste et visqueuses de la créature scintillèrent dans l'obscurité, alors qu'elle marquait une courte pause avant de siffler, tout en s'avançant vers le rouquin d'un pas traînant :

— …_Puisque vous allez mourir…_

Ichigo sentit la panique le reprendre, étouffante, alors que le Hollow revenait à la charge, bavant à la perspective de son festin. Il ne serait qu'un vulgaire casse-croûte, puis cette chose serait libre de semer la terreur dans toute la ville…

_Non._

La pensée fusa en lui, comme une alarme, un déclencheur. Il ne voulait pas mourir de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa famille essuyer un deuil de plus. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette chose s'en prendre à ses sœurs.

_Non !_

Il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune, il ne supportait pas être à la merci de son ennemi, de cette créature qui allait lui voler son âme. Il voulait au moins avoir la chance de se battre, comme il avait eu sa chance plus tôt contre Renji, un combat loyal. Pas être un simple pantin entre les mains d'un destin capricieux.

_Non, non, non !_

_« Alors, laisse-moi te prêter ma force, Ichigo… »_

La voix grave et assurée avait résonné dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne comprît pourquoi, mais la certitude que cette présence était là, en lui, l'empêcha de douter de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il sentit une chaleur singulière se répandre en lui, salvatrice et puissante, un force nouvelle.

— Qui es-tu ? souffla Ichigo, sous le regard halluciné de Renji, et l'indifférence de son ravisseur.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, avec seul le pouvoir qu'il disposait pour lui faire écho.

Ichigo demeura un moment sans voix, focalisé uniquement sur son monde intérieur, cet étrange phénomène qui le laissait perplexe, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, quel changement venait de subir son corps. Il ne se reprit que lorsque le Hollow se pencha sur lui, son souffle fétide collant à sa peau. La créature portait un masque immense, une mâchoire articulée aux dents démesurées. Allait-il… le dévorer ?

Contre toutes attentes, les liens d'Ichigo cédèrent et le rouquin envoya son poing se fracasser contre le Hollow, dont le masque se brisa sous le coup. La créature réduisit de taille jusqu'à prendre une forme vaguement humaine; son corps s'agitait dans d'archaïques convulsions, avec un bruit glauque de succions et de grouillement. Des pans de chair blanchâtre s'échappèrent des milliers de sangsues, paresseuses et repoussantes.

— Libère-moi ! s'écria Renji, alors que les sangsues se rapprochaient toujours plus de lui.

Ichigo se ressaisit et libéra l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier écrasa la sangsue la plus proche et grimaça, écœuré par le bruit révulsant.

— Partons, intima-t-il finalement, tout en prenant la sortie la plus proche, pour s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe des égouts de Londres.

Alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans les dédales, entourés des murs suintant et des odeurs nauséabondes, ils entendirent un sifflement à leur suite. Ils se retournèrent, scrutèrent l'obscurité. Ichigo fut celui qui décela en premier la masse grouillante.

— Les sangsues ! s'exclama-t-il, tout en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Leur course effrénée les entraîna au hasard dans les méandres des égouts à l'étouffante puanteur; l'obscurité leur voilait les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur route et les poussaient souvent à trébucher sur quelques immondices. Ils tâtonnaient dans les ténèbres à la recherche d'une échappatoire, d'une issue, n'importe quoi qui pût les sortir d'affaire.

Au lieu de ça, une impasse.

— Merde ! pestèrent simultanément les deux hommes, avant de faire volte-face pour affronter la menace.

Les sangsues s'agglutinèrent à l'entrée, restant d'abord à une distance raisonnable, poussant des sifflements singuliers, comme pour exprimer leur mécontentement. Le cœur d'Ichigo cognait dans sa poitrine, la sueur trempait sa chemise et collait ses cheveux sur son front, la peur suintait par chacun des pores de sa peau. La mort lui faisait face, mais il ne pouvait se résigner. Il serra les poings, prêt à écraser un maximum de ces choses.

Mais elles ne bougèrent pas.

Le rouquin s'interrogea soudain. Pourquoi diable ne chargeaient-elles pas ? N'étaient-elles pas désireuses de venger leur maître ? N'étaient-elles pas affamées ? Il fit un effort considérable pour détacher son regard de la masse gluante que formaient les sangsues et jeta un coup d'œil à Renji. La surprise lui coupa le souffle.

— Tes mains ! s'écria-t-il enfin.

Reni baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Au début, il n'avait pas écouté. Il n'avait pas senti non plus la chaleur qui émanait de ses paumes, si sèches alors qu'elles auraient dû être moites. Il n'avait pas remarqué la légère lueur qui s'élevait des petites flammes dansantes, comme animées d'une volonté propre.

— Incroyable, souffla-t-il, en remontant lentement ses paumes jusqu'à pencher son visage au-dessus, l'éclairant d'une lueur surnaturelle. Et alors, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il referma le poing sur la flamme, s'imprégna de sa chaleur, lança son bras de toutes ses forces comme pour frapper d'un direct. Les petites flammes s'envolèrent, pareils à une myriade d'étincelles, pour aller virevolter vers les sangsues. Lentement, elles s'estompèrent, jusqu'à disparaître, au grand désespoir des deux hommes. Les sangsues reprirent leur avancée, comme animées d'une seule volonté.

— Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais ! cria Renji au vide.

Et au moment même où il hurlait ces mots à pleins poumons, le vrombissement des flammes emplit tout l'espace, les couinements suraigus des sangsues à l'agonie leurs déchirèrent les tympans et l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée de la fumée étouffante manquait de les asphyxier. Ichigo toussa, se couvrit le bas du visage d'un mouchoir.

Une sortie, vite, ou ils allaient y passer.

**oOo**

De l'air enfin.

Ichigo et Renji, dans un même mouvement trahissant leur lassitude et quelques trop vives émotions, se laissèrent tomber sur un banc donnant sur les quais. La Tamise se laissait cajoler par les premières lueurs de l'aube, reflétant les teintes rosées d'un ciel encore piqueté d'astres persistants. Une brise automnale fraîche et grisante caressa leurs visages encrassés de poussière et de sueur. Ils étaient exténués. Le silence s'installa naturellement entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, reposaient leurs muscles que trop sollicités, laissaient leurs esprits enregistrer consciencieusement chaque information. Pour un peu, ils auraient songé qu'à un rêve d'ivrogne, un vague songe, une épopée onirique sans intérêt. Seuls, ils auraient ri à gorge déployée de leur bêtise.

Mais, un regard échangé, et la réalité les frappait en plein fouet. Impossible pour eux de se bercer d'illusions quand chacun savait que l'autre avait été témoin des mêmes phénomènes. Et derrière eux s'échappaient de l'issue de la fumée noire. Leurs vêtements s'étaient imprégnés de l'odeur nauséabonde de chair carbonisée et la moiteur des égouts ne les quittait plus.

Alors, les Hollows existaient. Ils dévoraient les âmes des vivants, commettaient d'affreux assassinats. Ichigo eut une pensée pour ses sœurs. Cela aurait pu être elles, sur ce sinistre autel, futures victimes d'un sacrifice glauque. Un long frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine à cette pensée, ses entrailles se tordirent. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres tant la monstruosité de la situation le révulsait. Partout dans la ville, d'autres Hollows rôdaient, attendant patiemment leur heure. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, et, les dents serrées, il souffla :

— On ne peut pas les laisser faire.

Il songea à cette force éphémère qui l'avait envahi, poussée par le désespoir, cette voix grave et profonde qui s'était exprimée à lui, cette force partagée qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il déplia ses mains et fixa ses paumes un instant. Peut-être trouverait-il la puissance nécessaire ? Renji aussi possédait cette force. Sinon, comment expliquer le feu ?

— On est déjà chanceux d'en être sortis vivants, gronda Renji en se relevant. Je ne compte pas forcer le destin, je préfère rester en vie.

Ichigo leva les yeux sur son compagnon d'infortune, mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son regard. Renji se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, et d'un pas traînant, se dirigea vers la sortie des quais, sans un mot.

**oOo**

Isshin Kurosaki avait perdu toute sa folie loufoque quand son fils était rentré. Non pas qu'il fût du genre à réprimander son fils pour avoir passé la nuit dehors – c'était si beau de le voir grandir, devenir un homme ! – mais plutôt que l'inquiétude l'avait submergé lorsqu'il était rentré, mal en point.

— Tu as une côte fêlée, évalua le médecin en palpant la zone meurtrie par le poing de Renji.

Le rouquin lui revaudrait ça… mais se félicitait que ce fût sa seule blessure sérieuse. Ses quelques plaies et écorchures étaient peu profondes, les nombreuses contusions n'étaient pas bien dramatiques. Quant à ses poignets, brûlés par la corde, ils seraient encore douloureux un moment, sans que cela ne fût inquiétant pour autant. Un peu de repos, et tout irait bien.

Isshin ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur les causes de ses blessures, et Ichigo avait soigneusement évité le sujet. Il ne voulait pas exposer sa famille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'important pour le moment était de faire profil bas; si les Hollows étaient vraiment nombreux, là-dehors, si jamais ils voulaient venger la mort de leur congénère… Malgré lui, l'inquiétude rongeait Ichigo, et toutes ses tentatives pour l'écarter restaient vaines. Non, ce n'était malheureusement pas qu'un simple cauchemar.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite son père lui donner quelques instructions de plus, puis le remercia vaguement, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos. À peine eut-il posé le pied sur la première marche des escaliers qu'on sonna à la porte. Il était déjà près de midi, et il n'avait toujours pas pu prendre plus d'une malheureuse heure de repos. Il poussa un profond soupir, fit demi-tour pour tirer la lourde porte d'entrée.

— Salut, grommela Renji, tu as deux minutes ?

De toute évidence, il avait ravalé sa fierté pour venir jusqu'ici, et son air contrarié en disait long.

— Ouais, maugréa le rouquin.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, pour garder leur conversation privée, puis invita Renji à s'asseoir sur le banc de leur petit jardin.

— Je t'écoute.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui tendit un papier, une lettre, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui était peu convaincu par ses propres arguments. Visiblement, les documents qu'il venait de lui tendre le laissaient perplexe. Et Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il peinait à le croire…

— Alors, tu veux toujours arrêter ces choses ? souffla Renji.

Dans son murmure rauque, Ichigo décela aussi bien de l'incertitude que du défi.


	2. Lost Lady

**Lost Lady Faces Strange spirits**

Ichigo s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de velours miteux, relisant une fois de plus la lettre que lui avait présentée Renji. Son contenu le laissait toujours aussi perplexe au fil des lectures.

_« Chers messieurs Abarai et Kurosaki,_

_J'ai eu vent de votre mésaventure face au Hollow Shrieker qui s'emparait des âmes à l'aide de ses sangsues. Hélas, de nombreuses autres créatures de ce genre existent en ce bas-monde, et il est fortement conseillé de garder leur existence secrète. Le gouvernement de Sa Majesté la Reine et Scotland Yard n'apprécieraient guère que quelqu'un sème la panique parmi la population et vous seriez probablement amenés à disparaître de manière plutôt malencontreuse... Néanmoins, votre aide nous serait précieuse pour faire face aux Hollows, et cette ville est peuplée d'individus aussi crédules que superstitieux. Vous trouverez ci-joint un acte de propriété pour un petit cabinet situé dans l'East-End. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre le flambeau de la Soul Agency et vous faire chasseurs de phénomènes surnaturels ? Une couverture idéale._

_En vous souhaitant une bonne chasse. _

_Sir K.U. »_

Non, décidément, cette lettre était des plus douteuses. Qui pourrait envoyer une chose pareille ? Ils en avaient longuement discuté, Renji et lui, avant de se décider à aller voir les locaux en question, trop curieux, trop désireux de trouver des réponses pour ignorer complètement la missive. Ils guettaient la visite de leur mystérieux bienfaiteur en ces lieux, se relayant pour permettre à Renji de travailler et à Ichigo de passer du temps avec sa famille. Les deux jeunes hommes se voyaient donc toutes les fins d'après-midi, temps qu'ils occupaient à se chamailler sans cesse. Bien évidemment, pour rendre leur attente plus supportable, ils avaient entrepris de faire un peu de ménage dans la boutique. Ichigo, dans l'espoir de pouvoir occuper ses journées à lire et étudier, avait longuement décrassé la vitrine du petit bureau et avait entrepris de nettoyer un peu le fauteuil de velours miteux qu'il occupait actuellement. Renji, lui, las d'éternuer sous cet amas de poussière, avait chassé à grand coups de plumeaux rageurs les particules envahissantes et les toiles d'araignées, sous les regards amusés et intrigués des passants.

En fin de compte, ils avaient réussi à rendre au petit cabinet un aspect plutôt honorable, si bien que de temps à autre, quelques curieux passaient la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, faisant tinter le carillon de l'entrée, et demandaient ce qu'ils comptaient ouvrir.

Une pluie persistante battait les carreaux de la vitrine.

Avec un temps pareil, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un se présentât aujourd'hui pour perturber la lecture du rouquin.

Le carillon tinta.

— Bonjour, fit une voix féminine.

Ichigo releva la tête de son bouquin, se redressa d'un bond pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Il demeura interdit quelques instants, dénotant immédiatement la richesse des vêtements de la jeune femme ainsi que ses manières, son teint opalescent. Probablement une noble, songeait-il, alors qu'il lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Que venait-elle faire ici ?

La jeune femme, dont les grands yeux d'un bleu marine se posaient furtivement sur chaque détail de la pièce, sembla hésiter quelques instants, avant de souffler :

— J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, intrigué et surpris par la demande de la jeune femme. S'il brûlait de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas une agence de détective, la galanterie l'empêchait de la couper pour le moment. Il n'eut pas à se casser la tête pour trouver une politesse à formuler, puisque la jeune femme poursuivit d'un ton plein d'espoir :

— Il y a des esprits qui rôdent dans le manoir de mon beau-frère, pourriez-vous les chasser ?

— Des… esprits ?

Ichigo était interloqué. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, ne sachant que répondre. L'embarras du jeune homme ne parut pas arrêter la nouvelle venue – qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas présentée – car elle poussa plus loin son explication.

— Oui, des esprits. Je pense qu'ils sont l'œuvre du malin, leur… comportement n'a rien de bénin. Mon beau-frère refuse d'intervenir, il prétend que ce sont des sottises.

Le rouquin ne pouvait que donner raison à ce mystérieux beau-frère. Après tout, lui-même ne croyait pas à ces choses-là. Du moins, cela avait été le cas jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Renji et leur affrontement avec ce Shrieker dont parlait la lettre. Ceci étant, il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir avec cette jeune femme, ignorait comment l'interrompre sans la contrarier de trop – Dieu savait que la noblesse pouvait être susceptible.

— Mademoiselle, j'ai peur que-

À peine eut-il commencé qu'elle l'interrompit d'un geste, sortant de son sac une enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt.

— Pour vous faciliter la tâche, j'ai même listé les divers événements, leurs lieux, leur heure approximative. Je ne sais pas quels sont vos honoraires, mais je vous assure que la famille Kuchiki saura se montrer généreuse une fois débarrassée de cette nuisance.

Kuchiki, comme _le _Lord Kuchiki, membre influent de la chambre des Lords ? _De mieux en mieux_, songeait Ichigo, ne sachant comment formuler son refus.

— Milady, vous devez faire erreur…

— Pardon ?

— Je ne peux rien pour vous, je-

— Quoi, vous me prenez pour une menteuse ?

— Non ! se récria Ichigo, mais-

— Alors ma tête ne vous revient pas ? La somme vous paraît dérisoire ? Ou alors, vous ne pouvez pas supporter les gens plus riches que vous ?

— Non pl-

— Très bien ! s'écria-t-elle.

Sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de s'expliquer, elle lui arracha brusquement l'enveloppe des mains. Furieuse et scandalisée, la jeune femme fit volte-face, insultant en son for intérieur le grossier personnage qui se permettait de la traiter de façon aussi honteuse. Elle n'était ni une menteuse, ni une sotte. Certes, elle se savait superstitieuse. Et alors ? Les faits étaient là, les objets se déplaçaient, les domestiques disparaissaient sans laisser de trace, les murmures inquiétants à l'intérieur même des murs la terrifiaient.

D'un pas décidé, sans même remarquer la main qu'Ichigo tendait vers elle, hésitant à l'arrêter, taraudé par la possibilité qu'il pût s'agir d'un Hollow, elle ouvrit la porte, déployant son parapluie d'un geste sec.

Glapissement de douleur.

— Putain, mais ça va pas la tête ?

Surprise, Rukia rabaissa son arme improvisée pour se trouver nez à nez avec Renji.

Un silence pesant d'expectative plana dans le petit cabinet. Ichigo ne savait pas encore s'il devait se réjouir que Renji fût là pour lui porter secours, ou s'il devait redouter l'altercation entre ces deux personnages au sang chaud. Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour présenter cette « Lady Kuchiki » à son acolyte quand la jeune femme le devança.

— Renji ? souffla-t-elle.

— Rukia ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Dans l'East-End, en plus ?

Ils se toisèrent, abasourdis. Les questions restaient bloquées dans leurs gorges, tant et si bien qu'ils demeuraient muets, immobiles, chacun contemplant l'autre d'un regard ahuri.

— Euh. Vous vous connaissez ? les interrompit bêtement Ichigo pour rappeler sa présence en dépit de l'échange silencieux.

Renji se tourna vers le rouquin, tout en faisant signe à Rukia d'entrer et de s'installer :

— On a grandi dans le même orphelinat, déclara-t-il. On s'est perdus de vue quand Rukia a été adoptée…

La dénommée Rukia fronça les sourcils, une moue sévère sur ses traits gracieux.

— Non, on s'est perdus de vue quand tu as fugué. Je suis venue te rendre visite, mais…

Sa phrase demeura en suspens quelques secondes tandis que la jeune femme se laissait bercer par un souvenir douloureux; celui de l'abandon. Elle reprit contenance pour lancer un regard furieux à Renji, qui s'apprêta à rétorquer aussitôt. Se levant, Ichigo l'interrompit d'un geste prompt, avant de lancer :

— Il semblerait que ce soit une… « cliente », déclara-t-il, perplexe. Vous pourriez régler vos comptes plus tard ?

— Une cliente ? Comment ça, une cliente ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Rukia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Vous êtes bien la Soul Agency, non ? Les enquêteurs du paranormal ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard des plus équivoques. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que cette mascarade eût le moindre fond de vérité. Or, il semblait que cette fameuse agence jouissait de quelque notoriété.

— Euh. Non ? tenta Renji.

Rukia ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Elle pensait pourtant ne poser là qu'une question rhétorique, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réponse négative. Elle pointa vivement le doigt vers la fenêtre et s'exclama, indignée :

— Mais c'est bien ce que dit l'enseigne de la boutique !

— Parce qu'on a une tête de chasseurs de fantômes, peut-être ? rétorqua son ami d'enfance sur le même ton.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à répliquer une remarque cinglante pour se raviser aussitôt. À la place, elle jeta autour d'elle un air perdu. Renji soupira, s'assit sur le bureau et d'un mouvement de la main, invita Rukia à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils. Ichigo, lui, préféra demeurer debout, comme si la fuite paraissait envisageable à tout moment. Sans vraiment connaître ces deux-là, il se méfiait déjà.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? l'interrogea Renji, s'efforçant d'être engageant.

Rukia répéta :

— Des esprits rôdent dans le manoir.

— Rôdent comme « _hantent_ » ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. La vivacité d'esprit et la capacité de déduction étaient probablement des qualités – des vertus, même ! – complètement étrangères à son comparse.

— Oui, souffla leur interlocutrice.

— Donc, explique-toi… Tu as vu un fantôme ?

— Non ! mais–

Elle marqua une pause, chercha la réponse la plus adaptée, probablement dans la crainte que son ami d'enfance réagît de la même façon que le rouquin.

— Depuis quelques mois, pleins de phénomènes étranges se produisent au manoir Kuchiki. Mais jamais quand Lord Kuchiki et ma sœur sont là, alors ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux. Au départ, ce n'était que des broutilles, des bruits et des murmures, je pensais que les murs étaient infestés de rats.

— Ce qui reste tout de même très plausible, constata Ichigo.

Rukia approuva d'un hochement de tête et continua :

— J'ai envoyé un domestique examiner tout ça, par un accès dérobé.

Elle frissonna brièvement, le regard rivé sur le plancher alors qu'elle achevait :

— Il n'est jamais revenu. Je suis partie à sa recherche avec le majordome, sans résultat. Seulement une sinistre trace de sang sur une paroi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Certes, tout cela leur paraissait étrange, mais un tas de réponses rationnelles étaient envisageables. Rukia en avait conscience, elle avait pensé la même chose. Elle leur conta donc la suite de son enquête, sa déclaration pour la disparition du domestique, les divers allers-retours pour déclarer des vols dans la propriété, son inquiétude croissante. Les autorités, à force de recherches infructueuses, commencèrent à penser que la jeune femme se moquait d'eux et ne vinrent plus. Dans le même temps, dès qu'elle se trouvait seule, les événements se multipliaient.

— Je me suis décidée à venir vous voir à la suite de l'incident d'hier, conclut-elle.

— Quel genre d'incident ? Une nouvelle disparition ? Une phrase intelligible ? interrogea Renji, sans feindre sa curiosité et son inquiétude.

Rukia ôta son gant droit et remonta la manche de sa robe pour dévoiler un hématome à la superficie impressionnante. Elle replaça presque aussitôt le tissu sur son bras meurtri avant d'expliquer :

— Je lisais un livre au coin du feu quand le paravent est tombé sans aucune raison. Deux battants se sont refermés sur mon bras. J'ai hurlé à l'aide, et les domestiques ont dû s'y mettre à cinq pour déloger mon bras.

Elle avait bien cru que ces fichues planches de bois venues des Indes allaient lui sectionner l'avant-bras tant la pression se faisait plus forte à chaque minute. Le souvenir de la douleur et de la panique, encore vivace, l'étreignit.

— On n'est peut-être pas la vraie Soul Agency, déclara Renji, mais je pourrais venir voir ce qui se passe dans ce manoir.

Ichigo approuvait. La possibilité que ce fût un monstre comme celui qu'ils avaient affronté n'était pas moindre, et s'il pouvait empêcher une nouvelle victime, il le ferait volontiers. Quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune noble, il esquissa un sourire assuré :

— Je viendrai aussi, si vous voulez.

Renji fronça les sourcils, mais ne pipa mot, tandis que Rukia bondissait sur ses pieds, soulagée :

— Merci. Venez me rendre visite le week-end prochain, ma sœur et son mari seront absents.

Elle nota l'adresse du manoir avant de s'éclipser poliment, laissant les deux garçons seuls face à leurs interrogations. Ichigo porta son regard sur le papier ou la calligraphie se détachait, les lettres d'encre formant des courbes élégantes et déliées. Il poussa un bref soupir en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil fétiche, tandis que Renji se massait les tempes, toujours assis sur le bureau.

— Mais dans quel merdier je me suis encore foutu… maugréa l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Ichigo se posait la même question.

**oOo**

_Le rêve se déroule et s'effile, défile constamment, sans cesser, s'étiole et s'estompe. D'un souffle, il délivre les secrets, les murmures et les ombres, les enrobe, les dissimule, les divulgue puis les conserve. Les mots se perdent, s'éteignent, avant d'atteindre le destinataire. _

_Alors, Ichigo demeure sourd, sourd aux révélations, sourd à cette voix grave qui lui désigne la toile, le chemin, la destinée. Il est sourd, sourd et aveugle. Il ressent juste cette présence diffuse, s'étouffe dans sa frustration grandissante; il demeure, encore et encore, face aux réponses inaudibles, aux solutions inaccessibles._

_La voix le guide; la cécité l'étreint. _

_La voix lui souffle; son ouïe s'éteint. _

_La voix prévient… _

_Trop tard._

**oOo**

Le portail de fer élégamment forgé s'imposait de toute sa stature sous l'arche du mur d'enceinte. Par-delà le grillage, Ichigo et Renji pouvaient voir un vaste parc. Ce n'était pas encore les alentours de Buckingham, mais de là où ils se trouvaient, le jardin semblait immense. Un saule pleureur balançait, mélancolique, ses longues branches à la surface de l'eau non loin du sentier, tandis que la végétation sur leur droite, relativement dense, dissimulait partiellement les murs blancs du manoir.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rejoints un peu plus tôt, Ichigo encore hanté par les souvenirs des cauchemars de la nuit, Renji l'air passablement contrarié aussi. Pourtant, quand le rouquin détaillait l'attitude de son collègue, il y discernait toujours cette assurance farouche, accentuée depuis l'épreuve des limaces, comme si le pouvoir ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis les égouts. Tous ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Tout échappait à Ichigo, tout lui filait entre les doigts, ses songes n'étaient que de l'air, sa force une illusion. Avant même de commencer, il se sentait impuissant.

Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Le portier, aussitôt, se présenta à eux, silencieux et professionnel. Face au manque de réaction des deux invités, le domestique les interrogea :

— Ces messieurs sont-ils attendus ?

Ichigo s'arracha à sa contemplation du parc.

— Oui, nous sommes attendus par Miss Kuchiki. Je me nomme Ichigo Kurosaki, et mon ami qui m'accompagne c'est…

— Ton ami ? Comment ça, ton ami ?

Renji s'était extirpé de sa torpeur, de toute évidence outré par la présentation qu'allait faire le rouquin.

— … Renji Abarai, termina Ichigo, en l'ignorant superbement.

Le domestique s'effaça, tirant à lui un des battants du portail, et les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent sur le petit chemin. Renji s'assura d'un regard que personne aux alentours ne les surveillait, puis donna un vif coup de poing à Ichigo.

— Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Pote, articula-t-il agressivement, pendant que le rouquin se frottait l'épaule d'un air contrarié.

Une réplique acide brûlait les lèvres d'Ichigo, alors que les deux hommes avaient toujours un combat à mener, puisque leur dernière altercation n'avait pas connu de vainqueur, honteusement interrompue par le Hollow aux limaces. Heureusement, Rukia les attendait sur le pas de la porte, un peu loin, si bien qu'Ichigo retint sa remarque; autrement, ils en seraient probablement venus aux mains.

— Bonjour, les accueillit-elle joyeusement, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

La présence féminine eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement les deux hommes. Le rouquin, dont la politesse n'était pas une lacune, retira son chapeau et la salua comme le voulaient les conventions. Renji, lui, brut dans son comportement comme toujours, enlaça spontanément la jeune femme, la faisant rougir.

— Hum, fit le majordome dans un raclement de gorge courtois. Le thé est prêt, madame.

Rukia bafouilla quelques paroles et entra dans le manoir, suivie des deux enquêteurs. Ichigo jeta un regard accusateur à Renji qui, naturellement, n'en comprit pas la teneur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le thé servi et goulument consommé en compagnie de biscuits, Rukia se leva pour prendre congé, sous le regard ébahi de ses deux invités.

— Je ne peux pas crapahuter dans tout le manoir ainsi vêtue ! se justifia-t-elle.

Les deux garçons, même pas étonnés qu'elle les accompagnât – et songeant encore moins à tenter de la dissuader – durent admettre que la lourde robe de soie couleur magenta, avec son haut col, ses jupons et ses larges manches, n'était probablement pas adaptée à la chasse aux fantômes. Ce fut donc dans un silence embarrassant qu'ils attendirent le retour de la demoiselle. Cette dernière, quand elle revint les voir, était complètement transformée; elle avait troqué ses atours pour une tenue qui rappelait celle des jeunes hommes dans les rues, autrement dit chemise à jabot blanche, bretelles, pantalon et souliers noirs. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un minuscule – presque ridicule ? – catogan.

— Voilà qui me rappelle des souvenirs, rit Renji.

La petite femme tira la langue à son ami d'enfance, comme vexée. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements que dans des parures ridicules et encombrantes.

— Suivez-moi, maugréa-t-elle néanmoins.

Et, dociles, les deux hommes s'exécutèrent.

Elle les guida jusqu'à la bibliothèque du manoir, qui laissa Ichigo sans voix. Les rayonnages s'étalaient sur chaque mur, s'élevant jusqu'au plafond. L'odeur du vieux papier le ravit aussitôt et Rukia, mi-agacée, mi-amusée par l'émoi du rouquin, lui indiqua d'une voix légère qu'il pourrait revenir durant les absences de Byakuya si cela lui chantait. Renji leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bon, fit la jeune femme d'un ton plus sérieux.

Elle déplia une feuille – cette liste qu'elle avait exhibée quelques jours plus tôt lors de son irruption à la Soul Agency.

— D'après les informations recueillies, cette pièce est au centre de la zone où les événements se sont produits.

Elle leur expliqua en détail les divers incidents, ces voix qui avaient tenté de l'attirer dans la bibliothèque, ces ombres inquiétantes. Elle ne s'y était, depuis lors, plus jamais rendue seule.

— Et la fois où tu t'es faufilée entre les murs ? demanda Renji. Où était-ce ?

Elle les mena à un corridor adjacent où, entre deux colonnes, se trouvait une planche de bois pour dissimuler un trou dans le mur. Renji, armé d'une bougie, glissa la tête au travers de l'ouverture pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans les ténèbres. Ichigo, qui posa la planche contre le mur, secoua ses mains pleines de poussières, puis fronça les sourcils.

— À quand date le dernier incident ? demanda le rouquin.

— Pas plus tard qu'hier, le tapis des escaliers s'est dérobé sous mes pieds. Je me suis rattrapée à la rampe suffisamment vite pour ne pas tomber, heureusement.

Ichigo se tourna donc vers Renji – qui s'extirpait du trou dans le mur – pour lui faire part de son observation :

— L'auteur de ces crimes n'emprunte pas ce passage. Au vu de la poussière, la planche n'a pas été déplacée depuis un certain moment.

— Je confirme, répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Les araignées mènent une petite vie bien tranquille, là-dedans.

Pour illustrer son propos, il désigna du pouce le mur derrière lui.

— Mais les fantômes passent à travers les murs, fit Rukia, hautaine.

Les deux amateurs échangèrent un regard agacé. Dans leurs souvenirs, la créature qui les avait attaqués dans les égouts ne semblait pas être dans la capacité de jouer au passe-muraille. Néanmoins, ils devaient admettre qu'ils en connaissaient bien trop peu sur les Hollows pour pouvoir supposer leurs capacités. En fait, ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient tous identiques ou non, s'ils avaient des spécificités. Rien.

— Continuons, soupira Ichigo.

En silence, Rukia les guida jusqu'à la cave, seule surface qui pouvait éventuellement dissimuler un accès à l'ensemble de la maisonnée. Explorateur dans l'âme, Renji jeta un regard intrigué à la collection de bouteilles de vin qui y était entreposée, frotta un étiquette pour en dégager la poussière et poussa un sifflement admiratif. Ichigo et Rukia, lampes en main, se retournèrent pour lui jeter une œillade peu amène.

— Le concept de discrétion ne t'a-t-il jamais effleuré l'esprit ? souffla Ichigo.

— D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, répondit Rukia à voix basse, il est incapable d'en faire preuve.

— Vos gueules.

Rukia, un sourire en coin, tourna la tête vers Ichigo :

— Tu vois ? Il se vexe en plus…

— Rukia ! siffla Renji, non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une offense, mais parce qu'il tendait l'oreille.

Le grincement qu'il avait perçu un peu plus tôt se fit entendre à nouveau. Ils se dirigèrent à pas feutrés jusqu'à l'origine du bruit, sans rien voir pour autant.

— Qu'était-ce ?

Scrutant la pénombre, la jeune femme finit par déceler une trappe. D'un coup de pied, elle poussa le battant de métal qui grinça. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et sans rien écouter aux protestations des deux garçons, elle se glissa par l'ouverture à quatre pattes. Il était temps de mettre fin à ces machinations fantomatiques avant qu'il n'y eût mort d'homme dans ce manoir.

Résignés, les deux hommes lui emboitèrent le pas; un courant d'air glacial souffla les flammes de leurs lampes, les plongeant dans une obscurité totale.

— _Ma poupée préférée aurait-elle ramené des compagnons ? _interrogea une voix caverneuse.

Ichigo entendit que trop distinctement la trappe se refermer derrière eux dans un claquement sec, aussitôt accompagné du cliquetis d'un loquet qu'on referme. _Prisonniers._

— Rukia ? appela Renji.

Un gémissement étouffé leur répondit, accompagné d'un ricanement sinistre.

— _Si ma poupée n'a pas été sage, je vais devoir sévir… Cette maison et ce qui s'y trouve sont mes jouets, après tout._

Désormais, ils en avaient la certitude, il s'agissait d'une créature semblable à ce qu'ils avaient affrontés dans les égouts. À nouveau, ils étaient pris au piège, encerclés des ténèbres, démunis face à une menace dont ils ne comprenaient rien.

— Bordel, cette chose a Rukia ! gronda Renji.

La proximité les empêchait de se mouvoir comme ils le souhaitaient. Épaule contre épaule, ils tâtonnaient autour d'eux pour trouver une issue, un chemin à prendre, une solution. Et Ichigo pouvait sans peine sentir l'homme aux cheveux rouges trembler de rage et d'inquiétude. La dispute ne tarda pas à poindre; Renji donna un violent coup de poing dans la paroi toute proche, tout crachant un reproche tant adressé à lui-même qu'à son comparse :

— Je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû nous accompagner, que ça puait cette histoire !

Ichigo se contenta de serrer les dents, cherchant de plus belle une échappatoire.

**oOo**

Rukia se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Sans qu'elle n'eût pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la chose s'était enroulée autour de ses chevilles, la traînant en arrière. À peine avait-elle laissé échapper un glapissement surpris qu'elle s'était retrouvée bâillonnée. « _Rukia ! », _avait-elle entendu. L'occasion de répondre distinctivement ne lui fût jamais donnée. Elle avait beau se tortiller, avait beau tenté de donner des coups contre les parois pour signaler sa position, ses liens étaient trop serrés.

Traînée sur le sol de terre battue désormais, elle gigota et se contorsionna jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dos; exercice laborieux, qui lui permit néanmoins de voir son ennemi plus tôt. Elle en eût le souffle coupé : la créature, tapie dans un recoin de la cave, n'était qu'une forme gigantesque munie d'un masque terrifiant. Des dizaines de tentacules blancs naissaient de son corps, ondulant. Nombre d'entre eux se glissaient dans les parois, remontaient le long des murs.

— _Viens jouer, petite poupée,_ souffla la créature.

Des tentacules écartèrent des mèches de son visage. Elle contempla le masque en retour – jamais elle ne se serait doutée que les fantômes pouvaient prendre une apparence aussi étrange et monstrueuse. L'appellation de poupée lui donnait aussi des frissons.

— _Vilaine poupée. Puisque tu es allée chercher de l'aide, plus jamais je ne laisserai quiconque sortir de cette maison… Vous serez à moi, pour toujours, tu m'entends ? Peut-être vais-je tuer ton beau-frère, ne garder que ta sœur, qu'en penses-tu ? Les hommes sont inutiles, j'aime dévorer goulument leurs âmes… Comme ce majordome trop téméraire. Oui, oui, les savourer…_

La peur et la colère étranglèrent Rukia dans un maelstrom émotionnel alors que le Hollow lui soufflait ses milles promesses de sa voix grinçante. Ce n'était pas tant ses propos, maladroits à ses yeux, qui la glaçaient, mais les mouvements lascifs des tentacules qui semblaient se déployer dans tout le manoir, ce souffle fétide et l'apparence répugnante de la créature.

L'immonde fantôme l'avait fait prisonnière. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Renji surgît soudain, armé d'un couteau qui lui entailla violemment les tentacules. Ils se rétractèrent d'instinct, libérant son amie d'enfance.

— Renji ! avertit-elle.

Trop tard; les représailles prirent la forme d'un coup sifflant tel un fouet, qui entailla le cou de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Le suivant l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et Renji heurta si violemment l'antique armoire de chêne qu'elle bascula. Coincé dessous, il perdit conscience.

Ichigo fit son entrée en scène juste à temps pour voir la chute, pas assez tôt, cependant, pour empêcher la créature de lui porter un premier coup, les tentacules lacérant comme un fouet, lui cinglant l'arcade. Le sang coula immédiatement dans ses yeux, le privant d'une vision suffisamment juste.

Un nouveau coup. Encore. Qui déchira ses vêtements et sa peau, qui mettait la chair à nu. Chaque fois que l'impitoyable monstre fouettait, la douleur, cuisante, paralysait le rouquin et l'empêchait d'agir.

Le sang avait un goût métallique dans la bouche d'Ichigo et poissait lambeaux de vêtements et de peau. Son ennemi invisible gloussait de satisfaction à chaque coup porté. Renji était toujours coincé sous l'armoire, à demi-conscient, et Rukia essayait de le dégager tout en jetant des regards affolés au rouquin dominé par le monstre.

Un coup, encore un autre. Un craquement sinistre indiqua à Ichigo que l'os de son avant bras avait cédé. La douleur irradia, lui arracha un hurlement étouffé. Enfin, la menace prit forme lorsqu'un tentacule blanchâtre s'enroula autour de sa gorge. Rukia connût le même sort avant d'avoir pu libérer l'homme aux cheveux rouges. L'air lui manquait. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Dans des gestes frénétiques, il tirait, griffait, sans parvenir à faire lâcher prise à son ennemi. Peu à peu, ses forces l'abandonnaient, ne laissant plus qu'une terreur panique, un désespoir se languissant d'une fin, quelque qu'elle fût. Son regard embué de larmes croisa celui, identique, de Rukia. Elle était si frêle, ainsi soulevée, ainsi privée d'air…

— Non !

La voix de Renji scinda l'atmosphère en même temps que le vrombissement des flammes. Les tentacules relâchèrent leur prise aussitôt, et une longue plainte échappa aux Hollows. Il se recroquevilla sous l'assaut incendiaire et Ichigo eut toutes les peines du monde à s'éloigner du brasier, rampant.

Renji se précipita sur Rukia et l'entraîna à l'abri de la fournaise, où se consumait à grand crépitement la chair du monstre. Des hurlements, stridents et surnaturels harassaient leurs tympans et l'odeur âcre de la fumée, les relents de Hollow carbonisé les suffocaient.

Assis côte à côte contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés, Rukia, Ichigo et Renji reprenaient leur souffle. De petites flammes crépitaient encore dans l'air, s'évanouissant une à une, répandant une chaleur douce et rassurante. Les poutres des fondations n'avaient pas pris feu, à peine effleurées par l'incendie surnaturel. Le Hollow, lui, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Entre les deux garçons, Rukia fut la première à ouvrir la bouche; sa voix était rauque, l'exercice laborieux :

— Qu'est-ce… qu'était-ce ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La seconde question avait aussi traversé l'esprit d'Ichigo, avant qu'il ne se souvînt de l'étrange capacité de Renji, les sangsues consumées par les flammes qui émanaient de ses mains. Et lui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas ce genre de don ? Pourquoi la voix s'était-elle tue ? L'avait-il rêvée ?

— Je crois… je crois que je viens de cramer ce Hollow, souffla Renji en guise de réponse.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges fixait ses mains grandes ouvertes, encore ivre de cette force fébrile. Hagard, Ichigo se redressa, tendant la main à Rukia pour l'aider à en faire de même. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans les vieilles fondations du manoir; en dépit de leur victoire, le rouquin était loin de se sentir en sécurité. Rukia, elle, avait de toute évidence des préoccupations toutes autres. Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil des cuisines après avoir gravi laborieusement les marches grinçantes, elle tomba nez à nez avec la grande pendule.

— C'est une catastrophe ! Mon beau-frère va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre ! Il faut que je me rende présentable ! Fuyez !

Renji et Ichigo échangèrent un regard sidéré. Elle venait d'affronter un Hollow, ils avaient libéré le manoir de la présence surnaturelle qui l'habitait et elle se souciait du savon qu'on allait potentiellement lui passer ? C'était vrai qu'elle était dans un état lamentable, couverte de terre, de poussière, de fumée, et ses cheveux en désordre, sa chemise déchirée, et les marques de strangulation rendaient le tableau terrifiant.

Elle les poussa vers la porte de derrière, faisant peu de cas de leur étonnement, leur donna quelques vagues instructions pour sortir le plus discrètement possible de la propriété, les remercia vaguement et leur claqua grossièrement la porte au nez.

— C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Ichigo en se frottant la gorge.

Renji se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de prendre le petit chemin sinueux jusqu'à l'arrière de la propriété, l'esprit probablement occupé ailleurs.

**oOo**

Installé dans le fauteuil de velours miteux qu'il avait su s'approprier, Ichigo s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Impossible de trouver le sommeil depuis les péripéties du week-end, et il ne savait pas encore comment aborder le problème, comment l'adapter à la réalité des choses. Que faire, ainsi confronté au surnaturel, sans aucun allié ? S'il était tenté de fermer les yeux, de tout oublier, il s'en savait incapable. Jamais il ne pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles en sachant que tous ces monstres erraient au-dehors. Le sentiment d'insécurité ne le quitterait plus jamais. Ce nouvel aspect de sa vie le laissait mal à l'aise et indécis. Or, son indécision coûtait probablement la vie de nombreuses personnes dans Londres. Et qui sait, peut-être même dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Ou le monde entier.

Sinistre perspective.

Il sursauta lorsque Renji fit irruption dans la pièce, suivi de près par Rukia. Il aurait bien demandé ce que la jeune Kuchiki faisait ici, mais les deux amis d'enfance poursuivaient leur conversation mouvementée sans prendre la peine de saluer le rouquin.

— Mais t'es pas bien ? Il est hors de question qu'on ouvre cette boutique pourrie !

— Une agence, Renji, je te parle d'une agence ! C'est comme être détective, mais pour les fantômes !

— Ce sont des _Hollows_ et ils sont _dangereux_, martela l'homme aux cheveux rouges, menaçant.

Rukia ne se laissa pas démonter :

— Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut s'en occuper !

— Quel est le problème, exactement ? questionna Ichigo, haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

Renji écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance et d'exaspération, avant de lâcher avec sarcasme :

— _Lady_ Kuchiki veut reprendre le flambeau de la Soul Agency. Avec ou sans notre accord, d'ailleurs. Il paraît que, si toi et moi sommes des lâches, elle pourra très bien s'occuper de cette affaire seule.

— Ne m'appelle pas « _Lady_ », ignare ! Je ne suis pas mariée à un chevalier, que je sache ! pesta-t-elle en retour.

Rukia darda Renji d'une œillade furieuse et se mua dans un silence boudeur, non sans guetter en coin la réaction du rouquin.

En son for intérieur, Ichigo dut admettre qu'ils faisaient la paire, à se chamailler tout le temps. Et surtout, qu'ils représentaient à eux deux le dilemme qui le rongeait depuis un moment, mais dans une autre mesure. Quand lui se sentait rongé par la culpabilité, Renji était doté de l'indifférence de ceux qui ont subi la cruauté de la vie – ainsi que d'une certaine volonté de protéger Rukia – tandis que cette dernière voulait absolument s'investir dans ce combat, dans une pure logique bénévole. Héroïque. Ce tableau, mêlant amertume, amitié et destin déclencha quelque chose en Ichigo; le déclic qu'il attendait.

Mu d'une détermination nouvelle, il esquissa un sourire amusé :

— On pourrait peut-être trouver un arrangement, non ?

Il fit mine de se vexer lorsque les deux amis d'enfance affichèrent une mine ébahie quant à sa réponse.

— Hors de question ! explosa finalement Renji.

— Miaou.

Un chat noir aux grandes prunelles dorées franchit la porte, coupant court à la dispute. Il baladait un paquet, la ficelle de ce dernier fermement maintenue entre ses crocs, et trottinait d'un pas paisible. Une fois arrivé aux pieds d'Ichigo, le chat posa le paquet et s'assit. Cligna des yeux.

— Oh, vous avez un chat pour livrer vos paquets ? fit innocemment Rukia.

— Non ! Et dis pas ça comme si c'était normal, idiote ! s'insurgea Renji.

Curieux, le rouquin se pencha et tendit son bras valide pour saisir le paquet, remerciant le chat d'un discret hochement de tête. Satisfait, ce dernier fit volte-face et repartit comme il était venu. Renji fixa quelques instants la porte ouverte, là où le chat venait de disparaître, puis reporta son attention sur ses compagnons.

— Attendez, me dites pas que ça ne vous choque pas !

Les deux autres haussèrent des épaules et ouvrirent le paquet, sous le regard atterré de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Le paquet ouvert, ils y découvrirent un livre, qu'Ichigo posa sur la table basse face à lui. Le titre figurait en lettres d'or sur la reliure de cuir. _Souls_.

— Âmes ? lut Rukia dans un souffle.

Avec mille précautions, Ichigo ouvrit le livre à la page où se trouvait le marque-page. Y figuraient deux illustrations, des descriptions et des explications. _Shrieker_ était le titre de la première page. Ce nom déjà lu dans la lettre du mystérieux Sir K. U. La seconde portait le titre de _Prowler_. Et la créature dessinée ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'ils avaient chassée dans le manoir Kuchiki.

— C'est un bestiaire pour Hollows, conclut Ichigo, en feuilletant les autres pages, fasciné.

Une note de leur mystérieux bienfaiteur tomba de l'ouvrage.

_« Prenez-garde à ce qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains… »_


End file.
